Finally Happy
by SheamusXJohnCena
Summary: Natalya broke up with Jackle,and now he just wants to die.But before he can pull it off,a guardian angel saves him.  JoMo X G.B. Jackle Slash!MXM SEX/SUICIDAL THEMES!ENTER IF YOU DARE!


A.N:Yes this is a story about my OC,Jackle,gender bendered and find it weird,I was bored,so please give me a break and injoy the F***'n sex...

Jackle opened the door to his hotel room and droped his duffel bag on the was extreamly tired and sore from his match with the ,hey,he won.'_Pain's just another small price to pay for you childhood dream'_,he thought to himself as he fliped the light he looked up,Jackle saw John Morrison sitting on his bed,giving his sexy smirk.

"Hey, OK?",John asked,sitting up from his spot on the soft nodded nerviously and walked over to the other and John Morrison were like and out of the ring,so why was Jackle being so shy all of a sudden?

Jackle sat down next to his friend and glanced at his brown eyes,but quikly looked away.'_Damn,why can't I be like him?Then I would like to look in the mirror.'_,Jackle thought as he put an ice pack on his Gabriel had hit him with a 450 splash four times in the same place in the last 30 minuts.

"You sure,man?You look like your it hurt that much?"Jackle looked down and shook his head,his spikey brown hair covering his was crying,but not about the pain,about what he was planing on doing had the razor blade in his duffel bag and he had wrote the note just needed to get John out."What is it,then?Come on,were brothers, is it?"

Jackle looked up at the perfect man in front of him.'_god,he's so much better than am I going to tell him?I'll tell him i'm tired from the match and just need to ,that'll work.',_Jackle lightened up after he thought of the idea."Y-yeah,I'm fine,John,really.I just need some rest."He smiled and prayed John fell for it.

But he hadn' shook his head took Jackle's chin into his hand,there faces coming so close,there lips almost touching,"That's not it,I can see crying,your holding back 's not the match,your not tired,what is it?Please tell me,Jacky.",John pulled the slightly smaller into a hug and rubbed his full out cried as soon as his head hit the broad rapped his muscular arms around John and weeped into his arm.

Jackle pulled away and looked John in the were so close,they were almost _.'So close,Jacky's so close to kissing do !',_John secretely had had a crush on Jack for months he was afraide if he made the first move,Jacky would hate him for it.

"I-I can tell you anything,and you won't hate matter what it ?",John nodded,feeling the other man's hot breathe on his pulled his jackat sleeve up showed the arm to his gasped when he saw the scares and healing cuts that made theire way up Jackle's arm.,"O-Oh Jacky,what'd you do to your-self?",he grabed the pale arm and looked into his friends grey eyes,which were filled with tears,"Why would you do this,Jacky?".John carressed Jackle's cheek with his thumb,wiping away some tears.

"Y-You'll hate me!I can't tell you!",Jackle started sobbing again,and John rapped his arms around him again."I could never hate you,never.",John whispered into his friend's ear,"why would you do this?Nothing's worth you life."

Jackle just stared at the wall for a while before barely uttered,"You are..",then grabbing John's face and kissing him was suprised for a minute,but then closed his eyes and moaned into Jackle's grabbed his friend by the hair and pulled him down on his back on the bed.

John was panting,looking down at Jackle,who had worry in his just smiled and grabed Jacky by the wrists started kissing his mulled and his eyes fluttered started sucking at his should and nibbling his juggelars,biting his felt so both knew it was wrong,but neither cared.

When John moved his hand painfully slowly down his side and then his inner thigh,and then his-oh god that was rapped his arms around John's kneck and started licking his tasted as good as he was rubbing Jackle's cock with his palm through his couldn't take the torture any more."Please,stop playing,just do it.",he whispered into John's ear,and John smiled as he um-bottoned Jackle's jeans and took off his breifs,nearly ripped of his Ed Hardy sat on his knees,(the other man in between his legs),and looked at the man that lay beneath him.

'_So perfect..'_,John kept saying to himself mintally,as he continued to rub Jackle's cock and run his index finger along the chizilled got up from the bed,earning a whine of protest from Jackle,and took his shirt off,following his jeans and whatched through half-lidded eyes as the clothes quikly crawled back on top of Jackle and started to suck at his neck Jackle could do was close his eyes and moan.

John bit his way up Jackle's neck and whispered in his ear,"_What do you want me to do?"_Jackle moaned again and rubbed his knee against John's cock,"Fuck ,just fuck me!".John smirked and grabbed some lube and squrting a little spread it on his hand and grabed his started pumping until he felt his orgasm stoped and grabed Jackle's looked the younger man in the eyes.

"This might hurt a it gets too bad,tell me.",Jackle nodded and rapped his arms around John again,getting ready for the slowly slid inside of Jackle,going in as deep as he could.

Jackle held him tighter as the pain started a minute,the pain slowly faded away and left pure,white felt the change and slid out,then ramming back in moaned and threw his head 'd never felt this good in his rammed in and out of him,moaning and groaning with each started rocking his hips with the rithym."Oh,god Jacky,your so fucki'n tight.",John whispered in his new lover's just huffed and groaned,and threw his head into John's should,comming all over the two of didn't last long after that,and blew his seed in Jackle.

John collapsed onto the bed and grabbed Jackle,wrapping the man in his were both breathing hard,and covered in wrapped his arms around John's kneck and burried his face in his smiled and kissed the top of his head."I love you,Jacky.",he looked back up,"I love you,too."Jackle grabed John's face and kissed him,then he went back to his previouse possition and fell asleep.

_"I can't believe he's finnaly mine,"_John thought to himself,looking down at the man in his arms,and fell asleep.


End file.
